


Van

by mosessupposes



Series: Raging Otori's Special Audition Process [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Each chapter (of 4) is gonna focus on one of the new members, M/M, Sex Toys, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosessupposes/pseuds/mosessupposes
Summary: Van's audition has been going well so far. His headshots are perfect and he seems to have a natural knack for being in front of the camera. Raging Otori takes advantage of this in a way Van never expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be split into four parts for each of the four new members (Van, Eiji, Yamato, and Shion).
> 
> I finished the Raging/Van one first and couldn't wait to upload it so that's why they aren't in any specific order. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> EDIT: Listen y'all if anything grammar/punctuation/format-wise is weird with the fic let me know. I just had to go back like 5 times and fix stuff since I finished this so quickly. Sorry about that, hopefully everything is alright now.

Van Kiryuin sat on the couch in Raging Otori's lavish bedroom. He looked around, admiring the flashy decor and interior design. The impressive room was large enough to include a small living area and a large bathroom on opposite sides of the bed. Everything in this room undoubtedly cost a fortune, way more than Van had ever seen in his life. But hopefully, if he played his cards right today, wealth would soon be coming his way. Even better, Van would be able to earn wealth through doing what he loved. He adored singing and performing. Something about showcasing himself in front of others gave him a rush. The applause, audible appreciation for his hard work, was like music to his ears.

  
When Raging Otori stepped into the room, Van stood up out of respect and held out his hand.

  
"It's nice to see you again, Sir."

  
The large man, impressively dressed in an expensive suit, smiled and shook Van's hand, "It's my pleasure, Mr. Kiryuin. Congratulations on making it this far in the audition process. Please, take a seat." Van sat back onto the leather couch and watched as the prestigious Raging Otori sat across from him in a large recliner. Otori crossed his legs and opened the folder he was holding, looking through Van's portfolio pictures. "I'm very impressed with the results of the photoshoot. You seemed to enjoy doing it."

  
Van grinned. "Oh, definitely. I'm really into that sort of thing. And what can I say? The camera loves me."

  
Otori let out a deep chuckle, "I'd say so. Very impressive. Your singing demos were great, as well. There's a very charming quality to your voice that I've never heard before. I think you could make a fine addition to the label."

  
Van perked up. "Really? Thank you so much! I-"

  
"Now, now, don't get excited just yet," a booming voice interrupted. "There's just one more test I have before I can have you working for me."

  
"Oh." Van slumped over a little, disappointed yet curious. "What is it?"

  
Otori's thick beard shifted as his lips raised into a smirk. He closed the folder in his lap and put it on the coffee table between him and Van. He removed his signature sunglasses to reveal a deep, sensual stare. "Just how far are you willing to go for this oppurtunity, Mr. Kiryuin?

  
"Um..." Van paused, taken aback by the intensity of Otori's gaze. "I would be willing to do anything for it! I really want to be a part of HEAVENS."

  
"Is that so?" the older man rose from his chair and walked to the door. The lock turned with a loud click and he turned back to Van. "Sit on the bed for me, would you?"

  
"Uh, sure." The aspiring idol rose from his seat and began walking towards the center of the room where the bed sat against the wall. "Why?"

  
"Don't worry, it's just another small test. I want to see just how much the camera loves you."

  
Van sat on the silk sheets of the bed. "What do you mean?"

  
Otori walked over to a closet and pulled out a recording camera and a tripod. He briskly set it up across from the end of the bed, turned it on, and pointed it in Van's direction. "Would you take off your shirt for me?"

  
"Huh?!" Van stood back up in shock.

  
"Go on. I want to see if your physique is fit for the job. Being an idol is exhausting work, you know. It helps to be physically fit."

  
"I'm not gonna take my shirt off, especially while you're filming me! Why are you-"

  
"Just how badly do you want this position, again? Hm?"

  
Van glared at the man he previously tried to impress and said nothing.

  
"You claimed that you would do anything to get into this label, am I wrong? Go on, then."

  
The brunet sighed in frustration and stripped off the tight gray shirt he was wearing. What was getting into him? Normally, he would have stormed out of the room without another word. Some weird man was asking him to strip, but for some reason he found himself unable to say no. Was it the authority he felt radiating from the man standing before him? Was it his desperation for his dream of becoming an idol to be realized? He wasn't sure, but either way he was standing in a strange bedroom without a shirt on.

  
"Perfect." Otori grinned and stepped towards Van. He removed his leather gloves and ran a hand down Van's toned arm. "What a beautiful, sculpted frame."

  
"Uh..."

  
Otori continued to compliment Van's body as he felt all over his chest and down his abs. "Simply godlike."

  
Van let a small gasp out at the sensation of fingers trickling down his body. "What exactly is this test you're making me do?"

  
"Sit on the bed for me. Make sure you face the camera."

  
Van sighed and did as he was told, but not without commentary. "Are you listening to me? What kind of audition process is this?"

  
"Don't worry, it's what all of my boys have to go through before they get into this company." Otori climbed onto the bed and stood on his knees behind Van. "Sit up on your knees. Come on."

  
"Please don't do anything weird to me," Van sat up on his knees, obeying once more.

  
"Quiet, now. You can trust me. I won't do anything you're not okay with."

  
Van felt two large hands fondling his bare upper body once more. "H-hey, I'm not okay with this at all. What's with the camera, anyway?"

  
"This will be recorded for my personal use only, I promise you," Otori whispered into Van's ear. The feeling of lips brushing against the sensitive area made the younger man twitch. "If you really minded it, you could always push me away. You're a strong man, right?"

  
"Ahn, I just-" Van jolted as his nipple was brushed over and pinched, "I really want to join this group..."

  
"Then I'm sure you'll pass this test just fine."

  
"Ah! W-Where are you putting your hand?!"

  
"Shhh." Otori's firm hand groped Van's dick through his pants. "Ohh, your body doesn't seem to be protesting as much as you are."

  
"Nnh," Van felt his face getting hot. This was wrong. Extremely wrong. A strange man was feeling him up and what was he doing to help himself? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Why was he like this? Why was he letting this person he had barely met touch him this way? Why did he feel like he was kind of enjoying it? Van decided he didn't care anymore. If this is what it took to become an idol, he was fine with it. It's not like he had never been with men, anyway. He decided it was better to lean his head back onto Otori's shoulder and just let it happen.

  
"Oh? What happened to the difficult man I was dealing with before?" Otori continued to feel Van's hardening member.

  
"I...Hah...I really want this job. I'm willing to do anythin-Nn!"

  
"Hahaha! I'm glad to hear it, my dear." The retired idol began to help Van out of his jeans. "You're so sexy, Van."

  
Van looked into the camera, which he hadn't forgotten about through this entire turn of events, and decided to get more into this private performance. Left with only his black boxer briefs on, Van grinded his hips into Otori's hand. He put his hand over the one that laid a firm grip on his bulge and moved along with it. He wrapped his other arm up and around the thick neck behind him.

  
"Ohhh my. That's the kind of reaction I like to see, baby." Otori laid kisses up and down Van's neck. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

  
"Keep moving your hand like that," Van replied between sighs of pleasure.

  
Otori, following someone else's orders for once, applied more pressure with his hand and sucked on Van's neck. Van's seductive moans made the impatient senior want to go further. He slipped his hand into Van's underwear, aroused at the feeling of his thick cock.

  
"Van," he said quietly into his partner's ear, "I want to try something different with you."

  
"Anything," Van breathed.

  
That was just what the CEO wanted to hear. He removed his hands from the young body in front of him and walked over to the closet where he pulled the camera from. When he turned back to Van, he was holding a white massaging wand.

  
"What is that?" Van asked.

  
Otori smirked and turned the wand on, causing it to emit a loud vibrating sound. Van's face flushed. Though he was pretty sexually experienced, he'd never experimented with toys of any kind before. This one didn't seem like it was meant to go inside of you, but it still made him nervous.

  
"Lie down."

  
Van slowly laid down on the bed, watching as the larger man gently brushed the wand against him. He rubbed it against the buldge in young man's underwear. Van jolted at the sudden sensation, his face blatantly showing his shock.

"Ahh!!"

 "Mmm," Raging Otori teased, "You like this sort of thing, huh?"

  
"I-I've never...Ohhhh my god!"

  
"Haha. It's good, isn't it? This toy has some pretty intense power," the older man boasted, pressing the wand with more force. "Are you strong enough to handle it?"

  
"Ahh! I can handle it!" Van managed to speak between rough breaths. He laughed a little as he slowly tilted his head back. "Fuuuuuck."

  
Otori smiled and began to test Van's words by moving the wand around. He circled it around the head of Van's dick and trailed it up and down the shaft, applying more and more pressure as he went on. The CEO could already feel his pants tighten around him as he observed Van's every move. His masculine voice, moaning proudly, turned Otori on so much that he just wanted to hear more. He turned the wand off, set it on the bed, and began searching around the room.

  
"Eh?" Van breathlessly voiced his confusion. "Raging-san, what are you-"

  
"Found it!" the booming voice exclaimed, turning to Van and showing him a bright orange dildo. "Let's try taking things up a notch."

  
Van's face flushed as he watched the retired idol walk to the bathroom to wash the toy. "You're gonna put that inside me?"

  
"Of course," Otori replied from the bathroom. "You said you could handle more, right? I want to hear what other beautiful sounds you can make."

  
"Were the ones I made not good enough or something?" Van chuckled over his nervousness.

  
Otori dried the dildo and walked toward Van, holding it for him to see. "Of course they were, but an idol needs to be able to explore outside of their comfort zone."

"Heh, I guess you're right." Van kept his eyes on the large man that was now in the same position he was before. He helped Raging take the black boxer briefs off, leaving Van completely naked. Otori grabbed the wand again and immediately started to rub it against his bare penis. "Hah!! Raging-san!"

  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, you dirty boy," Raging reached for the bottle of lube on a side table and was able to get some on his fingers with his free hand. "We still have to get you nice and comfortable, right?" He eased two fingers into Van.

  
"A-Aah!!"

  
"Relax, baby," Otori cooed and, to his surprise, was able to easily slip another two fingers in. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

  
"Y-Yeah, I've been with a couple guys here and there."

  
"I'm not surprised," he moved his thick fingers all around, paying special attention to Van's prostate, "It's hard to resist a man as beautiful as you."

  
"Hnn!!" Van gripped the bedsheets. "There-Haah!"

  
"Hmm? Am I feeling a good spot?"

  
"Right there, Sir," Van's legs twitched when Otori applied more pressure on that area. "Ahh, yes!"

  
"I love watching how much you're enjoying this," the older man said, removing his fingers from Van one by one. He took the wand off of Van's crotch. "I think you're more than prepared for my little friend here."

  
Van, breathing heavily, looked at the phallic toy as Otori grabbed it. He wasn't unsure of this anymore. In fact, he was loving it. Raging Otori had a surprising amount of charisma and skill with this sort of thing. Van was surprised anyone could make him feel so amazing without actually having sex. He was totally and completely willing to do this and the dominant man beneath him smiled as he sensed the hunger in Van's eyes.

  
"Please," Van panted, looking down at Otori. "Put it inside me."

  
The bearded man wore a sinister smile as he covered the dildo in lube. To tease his partner, Otori kissed the bottom of his dick and laid a few quick strokes over it with his tongue. Satisfied with the twitching of Van's body and the noises that came out of him, Otori prodded the toy against the young man's hole.

  
"Are you ready?"

  
"Yeah," Van didn't take his eyes away from Otori's. "Please."

  
Raging Otori pushed the dildo inside of his whimpering partner and pressed the massaging wand against his erection once more. Van's body automatically accepted the penetration and easily allowed more and more inside. When the dildo was almost all the way in, Raging began to pump it in and out of Van's body. The soon-to-be trainee was being fucked by a toy for the first time and was enjoying every bit of it. The soft silicone rubbed his sweet spot with just the right amount of force and stretched him out just enough to feel amazing. The addition of the vibrating wand intensified the feeling and made him feel as if his entire lower half was heating up and melting.

  
"Ooohhh!! That's so fucking good, ahn!"

  
"Yeah?" teased Otori, speeding up his pace with the dildo, "Tell me how it feels, Van. Tell me how it feels to be fucked like this."

  
"It-Ah!! It's amazing!" Van cried out and then spoke through gritted teeth, "I'm trying so hard not to cum."

  
"Don't hold it back. Let me hear the sexy voice that an orgasm brings out of you." Raging pressed the wand harder onto Van and twisted the dildo around as it went in and out.

  
"Hnnnn!!! You're so rough! You're gonna make me-" Van's words were interrupted with erotic groans as his muscles contracted and released. His cum shot up and landed on his abs and chest, glistening in the light of the bedroom. Even after Van came, the movements of the toys did not stop. Otori raised his body above Van and put his mouth up to the boy's ear.

  
"What a naughty boy you are. Cumming in front of the camera like a little slut," he whispered. "Dirty, dirty little thing."

  
Van watched the dildo going in and out of him with a gaze of pure bliss. His body was so sensitive from the end of his orgasm that every sensation made his legs shake. More accurately, his entire lower half felt like it was shaking in erratic jitters. Light, breathy moans came out of him as he listened to the teasing words of Raging Otori. He was so aroused that he swore he would get hard again, but of course he wasn't able to do that so soon.

  
After a few minutes of post-orgasm teasing, Otori slowed his movements and removed the dildo from his lover's anus. As the wand was turned off and the toys were set aside, the two men shared a passionate first kiss. One kiss turned to several and they were soon sharing a rather intense makeout. Raging pulled away after a minute or so and locked his gaze into the brown eyes in front of him.

  
"Welcome to HEAVENS, Van."


End file.
